User blog:MusicManiac/Into The Woods: Trial And Error
The Dead (This is escalating quickly y'all, just check the starring list) EditEditEditEdit *Chapter 1 - Damian (Stabbed by Dani) *Chapter 2 - Elle (Killed by Dani and baried in the woods) *Chapter 3 - Xav (Killed and presumably hacked to death by Dani, fed to the others on accident) *Chapter 4 - Red (Killed by Dani by the buckets (not BY the buckets, but near the buckets)) *Chapter 5 - Cam (Killed by Dani for actually having a good plan) *Chapter 5 - Gage (Killed by Dani as a bonus) *Chapter 6 - Catie (Poisoned by Dani) *Chapter 7 - Sarah (Killed, but details are unknown) *Chapter 8 - Yazzy (Killed by Ash for trying to escape anime heaven) *Chapter 9 - Hunter (Burned to death by hot, molten metal which Dani set out) *Chapter 10 - Rob (Stabbed by Dani during the tornado) *Chapter 11 - Ash (Killed in the fire she started) *Chapter 11 - Lizzy (Died as a result of the fire Ash started) *Chapter 11 - Tori (Shot by Dani) *Chapter 12 - CC (Shot by Alex out of self-defense) *Chapter 13 - Alex (Poisoned by Dani) *Chapter 14 - Kaylin (Stabbed by Dani) *Chapter 16 - Surgeon Jenn (Stabbed by Dani) *Chapter 16 - Nick (Killed by Dani) 3/20 REMAINING ( Dani, Kieran, Derek) A very cheesy "Starring" listEditEdit Starring: *Danixcalifornia as Dani *BeMySomeone as Derek *Mochizou as Kieran Guest Starring: *JosephBlue as CIA Agent CJ Blue *Safe&Sound as Katie the Poker Dealer *ShadowLong as Judge RJ *Loveya as Attorney Lauren *Got2BFionaC101 as Secretary of the Navy *PanSexualdude1999 as Officer Pan *TheRexVoxian as the Prosecution *Troy Bowman as NCIS Agent Troy Trial and Error 2 MONTHS LATER After intense questioning by the authorities, as well as extensive media coverage, Dani's trial has finally arrived. Before the trial starts, Tori, the Secretary of the Navy (SECNAV for short) and CIA Agent Blue speak to eachother in private. CJ: I would like to know why you, SECNAV, need to speak to me. Shouldn't NCIS be covering anything that you need? Tori: Well yes, of course. But I am afraid that we might have a problem, bigger than NCIS can handle. You are one of the best agents out there. The way you handled the Cabin Killer's case was perfect. CJ: '''Thank you.. so what's the problem. '''Tori: Well, since you were afraid someone might hack the files of Dani's case, you asked me to keep them for you, because nobody would suspect SECNAV to have it. CJ: Yes... Tori: There's been a security breach. My biggest cyber geeks have confirmed some files were downloaded. I just wanted to let you know that I have NCIS on it right now, and that you have nothing to worry about. CJ: 'You aren't making this better. The trial starts in about three hours and you only decide to tell me now? This could change everything! ''Kieran and Derek are talking with Katie, the poker dealer from the casino, at a bar. '''Derek: Look, about us sneaking into the casino. Katie: It's fine. You can be glad I was the one at the door and not somebody else. You would have been dead. Very very dead. Kieran: '''That makes me feel better.. '''Katie: Anyways, why did you want to meet me? Derek: '''Well 2 months ago, when we were at the casino, we woke up to a trashed hotel room, and we also found your ID card, so we know you were there. '''Katie: What? Kieran: Don't try to lie your way of it! Katie: Fine. Some weird person, the person wore all black. Hell, I don't even know if it was a boy or girl. Anyways, they offered my a grand if I snuck in your room and got your wallets. I don't know why? Derek: '''And you said yes??! '''Katie: I needed the money, okay? And plus, you kinda deserved it, "son of the casino owner". Dani and her attorney, Lauren, enter the court room. They all rise, the judge, RJ, walks in, and the trial begins. Kieran and Derek have been chosen by the prosecution as witnesses. Derek decides to take to the stand. '' '''Nick:' So you say you have witnessed several killings? Derek: Yes. I was part of the original twenty, of which only me, Kieran and Dani are left. Nick: Thank you. Lauren, the defense, gets to question Derek as well. '' '''Lauren:' Did you ever see my client kill anyone out of this list. Derek: Well.. I never saw any of them, but it makes a lot of sense that it would be her. Lauren: '''So you've never seen my client kill anybody? '''Nick: Objection! Lack of foundation? RJ: '''Objection overruled. Answer the question Derek. '''Derek: '''Well I suppose not right in front of me. '''Lauren: That would be all. After an intense day, the court is adjurned, and will continue the next day. Kieran and Derek are talking in a room. '' '''Derek: '''I think the judge is on our side. '''Kieran: '''I can't even see how Dani could get away with this. '''Derek': Me neither. Dani and Lauren are also talking. '' '''Dani:' I'm going away for life aren't I. Lauren: If the mob doesn't lynch you first. Dani: What? Lauren: '''Nothing, nothing. But in all seriousness, I could see you getting the death penalty for this. '''Dani: '''Oh god. ''SECNAV Tori and Agent Blue are speaking with NCIS Agent Troy on the security breach. '' '''Troy: Yeah, so the files were downloaded somewhere in the DC area. I haven't been able to pinpoint exactly where. Tori: '''Well work faster. We need to find this, because this could cause a mistrial if the public finds out. '''Troy: Um, miss.. He points to the television. '' '''Troy:' The public already HAS found out. The trial continues, and officer Pan is called to the stand by the prosecution. '' '''Nick: '''So you tell me that you saw Dani stab Nick, the other nick, in the shoulder with a seringe? '''Pan:' Correct. I saw her stab it, and mumble something that I couldn't hear. The judge nods. After the closing statements have been told, and everyone is seated, and the jury is ready, the judge can speak. '' '''RJ: '''Well, this has definetly been an interesting case. I have never had anything like it. Dani, you have been accused of a lot of things, and the odds were not in your favor. Let's see what the jury thinks. ''At the same time, Troy, Tori and CJ are still talking about the breach. '' '''Tori': The verdict should be being announced right about now. CJ: Guys.. He leans over to the trash can. He hears a faint beeping sound. '' '''CJ:' Do you hear that? Troy: Run! ''They all run, as the bomb explodes, blasting out all of the windows. '' '''RJ: '''Based on the evidence presented, as well as the curious witness statements, the defenant has hereby been acquitted of all charges, and is free to go. ''Everyone gasps in shock, as Dani's face lights up.. with joy.. '' ''To be continued!! '' ''NEXT TIME ON INTO THE WOODS: '' ''2 EPISODES TO GO, AS THE ENDING IS NEAR, WILL DANI STRIKE AGAIN, OR WILL THE STORY END ONCE AND FOR ALL? FIND OUT SOON! '' Category:Blog posts